My Life Would Suck Without You
by xxZZBABEY18xx
Summary: A totally random songfic about Troyella to the new song My Life Would Suck Without You by Kelly Clarkson. readxreview


'They're a couple?'

'They are total opposites,'

'They've been that way since they were little.'

'I'd hate to see them married.'

'They fight so much it's funny'

'They love each other…but at times it's hard to tell.'

'They just have a different way of showing affection.'

I bet you're wondering how one couple can have so many things said about them. Well why don't I let you have a closer look at a couple who's been together for 9 years amazingly…Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez.

* * *

"Now gentlemen I'm sure we can work things out the future. I will be looking forward to working with all of you." Gabriella Montez the youngest Vice President of Center Corp to come straight out of college. She smiled at all of the old men sitting in front of her with their corporate suits and smiles on their faces. Gabriella played with the 'G' bracelet on her left wrist, another successful deal.

"Gabriella fabulous job, and pleasure meeting you." Mr. Grahm said shaking Gabriella's hand.

"Thank- you very much Mr. Grahm the pleasure is all mine."

Once all of the men were gone Gabriella sighed and looked at her watch and smiled. She needs to go and pick up the Chinese food so she can have dinner with her boyfriend of 9 years.

"Gabriella I don't know what to say you are the savior of this company." Her boss Mr. Warren said with a grin.

"Glad I could help. Goodnight Mr. Warren." Gabriella waved before heading towards her office to head home.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Troy!!" Gabriella walked into the apartment on the 3rd floor and put her keys on the counter along with the food.

"Troy?" Gabriella moved through the apartment looking at all of the rooms not finding her boyfriend.

By the time Gabriella got to the family room again she was fuming. She grabbed her phone and angrily dialed her very absent boyfriend.

"Talk to me,"

"Where are you?" She asked getting right to the point.

"What do you mean where am I? I'm at Chad's."

"Oh no you're not."

"Yes I am,"

"You are supposed to be here having dinner with me!"

"I said this morning I was going to Chad's after practice."

"And I said and you agreed that we'd be having Chinese tonight together, yesterday. So where the hell are you?!"

"Oh don't yell at me! I don't even remember this conversation you're talking about."

"I'll yell at you whenever I feel like it! And you know you remember the conversation that's why you're leaving Chad's as we speak and wipe that grin off your face!"

"What makes you think I'm grinning?"

"Oh Troy I know you," Gabriella said before flipping her phone closed. Gabriella mumbled to herself as she went to change waiting for Troy's arrival.

"Gabriella?" Troy said coming into the apartment to see Gabriella standing there with her arms crossed over her chest with an eyebrow raised at him and a smirk on her face.

"Yes Troy?"

"Now this is my apartment too. And you can't kick me out."

"Oh really?"

"Yea, because I am the man and I bought all of this so I get it all." Troy said looking very proud of himself for a moment before thinking a moment more about what he said.

"This is all yours? Well I own half of the apartment," Gabriella said smiling at Troy before going to the couch and opening her magazine.

Troy hesitated at the door a moment before slowing and cautiously walking over to the couch and sitting down next to Gabriella who still had a smirk on her face.

"I thought you weren't going to come back?" Gabriella said never once bringing her eyes from the magazine.

"Well I changed my mind." Troy said.

"I thought there were tons of girls you could be with other than me?"

"Well, they weren't available."

"Why don't you just admit it."

"Admit what?"

"You forgot we had a dinner date, and that you can't get enough of me. We belong together."

"Yea what other guy would want to be stuck with your crazy ass."

Gabriella slowly turned towards Troy and glared at him closing her magazine.

"I'm crazy?"

"Yea," Troy said not even realizing what he was saying

"Well if I'm so crazy." Gabriella said with a grin putting her magazine and some of the magazines on the coffee table in a pile. She reached over and grabbed the magazine Troy had before standing. "You can go." She marched over to the window and stuck her arms out of the window and smirked at Troy.

"Hey those are mine!" Gabriella raised her eyebrow and smirked as she released the magazines down onto the sidewalk. Troy squirmed in his seat a little.

"That doesn't bother me."

"Huh, we'll see." Gabriella said marching back to the bedroom.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"If I'm so crazy why don't you just go!?! I'll help you move." Gabriella came out with an armful of Troy's clothes which were still on the hanger and went to the window.

"Hey! Some of those are new!" Gabriella looked at him and Troy just shook his head. "You know what I don't want them." Troy said trying to convince himself of that. Gabriella shrugged and threw the clothes out.

"Oh that's it!" Troy said standing up and going to the bookshelf and grabbing some of Gabriella's books and rushing to the window and throwing them out.

"Oh hell no!" Gabriella went back to the bedroom and came back with Troy's old baseball card collection that he'd been working on since he was 6. She went to the window and threw it out without waiting for a reaction from Troy.

"Oh no you didn't"

"Yes I did!" Troy stomped his foot and ran to the bedroom and came back with a armful of Gabriella's tops.

"No!" Gabriella went to block Troy from the window but he moved around the table and started for the table.

Gabriella stood on the coffee table and jumped on Troy's back making him stumble just a little. She wrapped her right arm around Troy's neck and squeezed.

"I will kill you if you do it." She said smiling almost daring him to try.

"You threw out my baseball cards!" Troy said struggle in his voice.

"Oh no Troy it's not the same those are my clothes."

"What's the difference?"

"I love my clothes."

"I loved my cards. Gabi let go I can't breathe." Gabriella looked down at Troy's red face and rolled her eyes

"You really won't be breathing if you throw those clothes out."

"Okay okay I won't throw them I swear." Troy said, Gabriella slowly released his neck and as soon as her arm from his neck Troy threw them out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gabriella screamed slamming her clenched fists on Troy's shoulders before hopping off his back and went to get his basketball.

"Oh no you don't " Troy grabbed her waist as she was heading for the window.

Gabriella laughed throwing her head back and laughing out loud shaking her head. Troy spun her around and Gabriella squinted her eyes and took a shot as Troy was spinning her again.

"SCORE!!!!!" Gabriella said throwing her arms in the air with a smile.

Troy went over to the couch and threw Gabriella down with a huff.

"Where are you going?" Gabriella sitting up and brushing her hair out of her face.

"You're messed up you know that?"

"Oh you are too!" Troy walked back with Gabriella's degrees.

"Wait that's not even fair those are from school." Gabriella hastily tried to get off the couch but Troy already threw them out the window.

"Well I've had that ball since high school." Gabriella huffed and stomped her foot before looking down at the fish bowl and grinning picking it up.

"Hey, hey, hey," Troy said jumping over the table and rushing to the kitchen getting a glass and filling it with water before rushing back and grabbing the fish out of the bowl and putting it in the glass. Gabriella rolled her eyes before dropping the bowl outside. Troy placed the glass down before looking over the edge along with Gabriella.

When they both pulled their heads out of the window Gabriella and Troy looked at each other and smiled. Then Troy reached over and nudged Gabriella's arm.

"I'm sorry you're not crazy, or messed up. You're amazing and cute and smart did I mention cute. And I did just forget about dinner. I'm sorry." Troy leaned over and kissed Gabriella on the forehead.

"I'm sorry too. I overreacted kind of. Dinner could have been put off until you got here, or I could have eaten alone."

"I could never leave you alone." Troy said moving closer to her rubbing her arms with his hands.

"I don't like being alone either." Gabriella said smiling up at Troy.

"I love you,"

"I love you too," Gabriella wrapped her arms around Troy's necks and stood on her tip toes to kiss Troy.

When they pulled apart Troy leaned his forehead against hers.

"I think we should go get our stuff." He said with a grin.

"I agree." They walked out of the apartment hand in hand to go clean up they're mess.

* * *

Troy and Gabriella sat on the couch watching t.v. after finally eating their dinner. Gabriella changed into one of Troy's shirts that were clean at the moment and a pair of boxer shorts. Troy kissed her forehead every once in a while and pulled her closer. After a while though he got sick of watching American Idol and poked Gabriella's stomach making her look at him and grabbed the remote. Gabriella sat up instantly a wide grin on her face. Troy gave her an amused look as she reached for the remote. He stood up and made it more difficult for her to reach. Gabriella shook her head and stood up on the couch and started jumping up and down trying to reach. Troy wrapped his arm around her waist making her stop jumping and brought her towards him crashing his lips against hers. He slowly lowered his arm and handed her the remote though they never stopped kissing.

* * *

"Troy look at me!" Gabriella said from the passenger seat trying to get Troy to look at her.

"No I look bad."

"That's nothing new so look." Gabriella grabbed his shoulder and tried to get him to look.

"No way Gabi." Troy said smiling. Gabriella decided to take what she could get. She closed her phone and put it back in her bag and turned up the radio and threw her arms up in the Jeep they were in and started dancing in the seat.

After a few songs Gabriella got tired of seeing road, they should be at the beach by now. Gabriella reached into her bag again and pulled out a map.

"You're going the wrong way!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are you were supposed to turn on Cleveland that was 5 blocks ago." Gabriella said pointing at the street signs.

"I know where I'm going."

"No you don't Troy the map says."

"You have it upside down!'

"No I don't I know how to use a map!"

"Yea right." Troy said with a smile.

"Oh shut up Troy!" Gabriella said hitting his arm before looking out the window smiling.

**My-Life-Would-Suck-Without-You**

"Troy I love this song" Gabriella said reaching over and turning up the radio as Troy pulled into the parking space at the beach.

"A chick song?" Troy whined parking the Jeep.

"It's not a chick song, it's your ringtone." Gabriella said as she sang along with the song as Troy listened to the lyrics.

Maybe I was stupid  
For telling you goodbye  
Maybe I was wrong  
For tryin' to pick a fight  
I know that I've got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too  
Either way I found out I'm nothing without you  
Cuz we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you…

"You know they wrote that bout us right?" Gabriella said to Troy making him look up.

"You think I'm messed up?"

"Hell yea."

"Well you do have issues."

"But either way I'm nothing without you and you're nothing without me. We are united whether you like it or not." Gabriella said taking her seatbelt off.

"Your right," Troy said with a satisfied smile.

"I'm right?" Gabriella said a little shocked.

"My life would suck without you." Troy moved to get out of the Jeep but Gabriella reached over and grabbed Troy's face bringing him into a fierce kiss.

Kissing. The one thing they both agree on other than the fact they're crazy about each other.

* * *

**I was watching the video and just wrote this in 30 minutes. Totally random and not thought over. Just for fun really.**

**xoxo Zoe  
**


End file.
